Unrequited Love
by ollielollie
Summary: Blaine and Kurt are a couple in high school. Karofsky has a creepy crush on Kurt. Klaine.


It had been going on for weeks.

Everyday throughout school, Karofsky had never failed to make Kurt feel miserably uncomfortable and well - stalked. He would stare Kurt down when Blaine wasn't around, smartly knowing that his protective boyfriend wouldn't let him live to see another day if he caught him looking at Kurt like that.

And fuck, it wasn't only school, he found Karofsky several public places, intently watching him, but fortunately never coming near him.

At first he thought it was only a coincidence - he'd look around and his gaze would land on Dave's at times, only to be met with another pair of eyes staring right back at him. No big deal, right? But then he started noticing it happening more frequently focused eyes wandering over his figure becoming a regular thing; the feeling of someone watching him burned into the back of his head.

So, naturally, he decides to confront the guy about it.

He stayed awhile after Glee Club had ended, telling Blaine he had already had some things planned after school. He felt bad lying to him, but really didn't want him to get involved in the whole situation. No, this was something Kurt needed to take care of himself.

When he saw most of the football players walk out of the locker room, he sneakily slipped in, glad to see Karofsky was still there, silently gathering his stuff at his locker.

Kurt cleared his voice, drawing attention from the bigger man as he turned around to look at Kurt.

"Could I talk to you?"

Karofsky nodded, turning back to his bag as he continued putting his stuff away.

Kurt sighed, striding across the room towards Karofsky, deciding to get straight to the point. Oh, the irony.

"Why do you keep staring at me?"

Dave froze in place, hands stiffening from their position inside of his locker. He slowly retreated them from their spot as he settled them by his sides, turning to give Kurt a longing stare.

"Why do I keep staring at you?" Karofsky repeated, slowly inching towards the smaller boy, easily towering over him. Kurt kept moving back with each advance he made, shuffling backwards until his back crashed into a cold, brick wall.

He was fucking trapped.

"I keep staring at you," The bigger man's hands were now on either sides of the wall surrounding Kurt, effectively keeping him in place. He gradually leaned forward, putting his mouth right next to Kurt's ear, breathing out warm air that made the boy shiver. "because you're so fucking hot."

Kurt was now shaking uncontrollably, and as Karofsky pulled back away from the boy's face, he hesitated before licking a hot stripe of saliva up Kurt's cheek, blowing on it afterwards to prove his mark.

"You taste good, babe,"

Before he knew it the man was out of the locker room, leaving Kurt by himself. He collapsed to the ground before pulling his knees close to his chest, hiding his face in his arms. Karofsky never failed to make him feel completely and utterly vulnerable and useless. He shakily fumbled around in his pocket to retrieve his phone, flipping through his contacts and pressing 'call' when his eyes landed on Blaine's number.

He picked up on the first ring. _"Hey,"__  
_

Kurt gasped heavily into the phone for a few moments, trying to find his voice, but nothing would come out.

_"Kurt? Kurt, is that you? What's wrong?" _Blaine asked frantically, worry only growing as the breathing only turned more violent, a few sobs escaping Kurt's throat.

_"Kurt, please-"_

"Blaine," he choked out, hands desperately gripping the phone as tears were now carelessly streaming down his face - and when had he started crying? "Blaine, locker room, Karofsky, I-"

_"I'll be right there. Kurt, are you okay? Did he leave?" _

Kurt relaxed a little at the sound of Blaine's car starting in the background of the call. "Y- yeah, he left."

_"Okay, just, stay on the line. I need to know you're okay. I should be there in 5 minutes,"_

He didn't trust his voice to reply and let out a small whimper as recognition. He tried wiping at his face to erase any sign of his breakdown but to no avail, as he only started crying harder, sobs wracking his body. He hated this. He hated being stalked, he hated being harassed constantly, he hated-

His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of loud footsteps echoing throughout the locker room, and for a moment he feared Karofsky had returned, but then he saw the familiar figure of his boyfriend as he cried out in relief, causing Blaine to turn and rush over to where he found Kurt curled up on the floor.

"Shit, Kurt, are you-"

Kurt ignored him, throwing his arms around Blaine's neck and hiding his face in his shoulder as the other boy kneeled down next to him. Blaine pulled back as far as he could with Kurt still clutching frantically at his shoulder blades to check him for any injuries. When he was absolutely sure that Kurt was alright, he turned his attention back to the shivering boy in his arms.

"Kurt," Blaine started, gently shaking the body that was now lying relaxed in his arms, head tucked securely under Blaine's chin. "Kurt, love, what happened?"

Kurt sighed as he wrapped his arms even tighter around Blaine's waist (if that was even possible). "Karofsky has been staring at me a lot lately," Kurt started, closing his eyes as he talked. "So I thought I'd try and talk to him after school about it."

He pulled away to look up at Blaine, seeing if he was still listening. Blaine's heart dropped at the sight of Kurt's tear-stained cheeks, but he lifted a hand to rub his back and nodded at Kurt, silently telling him to continue. "I asked him why, and then.. then he just.. he started cornering me, and I- I couldn't move, and then he said he was looking at me because 'I'm so fucking hot,' and he was so close to me, and then he licked my face, and-"

"You don't need to continue," Blaine murmured, soothingly running a hand through Kurt's silky hair. "I understand."

"I hate this," Kurt whispered, burying his face deeper in Blaine's shirt.

"Love, why didn't you tell me?"

"I just.." Kurt frowned, not bothering to look at Blaine while he spoke, afraid to see disappointment in his eyes. "I just wanted to handle it on my own. I didn't want to bother you. I wanted to be strong,"

"Kurt, you're the strongest person I know. Also, admitting that you need help shows true strength," Blaine replied, pulling Kurt up so he could cup his face and place a delicate kiss on his lips. "Next time, don't be afraid to tell me, alright? And no, you certainly won't bother me," Blaine smiled, lifting the both of them up and leading Kurt out of the locker room.

"Coffee?" He asked, pressing soft kisses to Kurt's knuckles as he took his hand.

"Yeah," Kurt beamed at him lovingly. "Thank you, Blaine."

* * *

A/N: Okay this is pretty OOC Karofsky so heads up. Creepy Karofsky is creepy.

I'll probably be adding another chapter or two for this story so stay tuned!

Please review! I don't bite, I promise!


End file.
